Memórias póstumas de Sirius Black
by Bruna Behrens
Summary: A única coisa que os mortos nos deixam é a lembrança. Poderia alguém se apaixonar por uma lembrança?


**Memórias póstumas de Sirius Black**

**Cap.**** único**

Minha mãe uma vez me disse que eu parecia o tipo de garota que se interessava por homens mais velhos por julgar os jovens da minha idade imaturos. Eu não concordei com o fato de que eu acabaria com um homem mais velho. Porém mais tarde isso apenas não se concretizou porque o destino me pregou uma peça.

Quando o vi morrer eu não acreditei. Harry gritou desesperadamente e Remo teve que segurá-lo. Sim, eu senti saudades dele. Sirius era um bom amigo e fazia Harry feliz. Mas o tempo nos fez esquecê-lo. E eu o esqueci particularmente rápido.

Eu sempre o tratei como um irmão mais velho ou um tio. Até então não o tinha visto de outra forma. Eu não tinha motivos para vê-lo de outra forma. Ele nunca dissera ou fizera algo.

Mas dia desses eu lembrei dele e uma pergunta me veio a cabeça: como as coisas seriam se ele ainda estivesse vivo? Já fazia sete anos desde a sua morte. Ele e Harry provavelmente teriam morado juntos por todo esse tempo. Recuperando o tempo perdido. Refazendo o ambiente familiar. Ambiente que após a morte dos pais ele nunca mais teve. Eu e Rony passaríamos muito tempo lá com eles. Estudando para nos formarmos em Auror ou tomando sorvete direto no pote.

E em uma das noites em que eu e Ronald dormiríamos lá eu e Sirius ficaríamos acordados conversando. E eu adoraria conversar com ele. Seria uma das coisas que mais gostaria nele. Talvez porque eu me identificaria com a sua forma de pensar com relação a algumas coisas ou apenas porque ele me faria sorrir. Nós poderíamos comer um pedaço de bolo de laranja à noite, quando os outros dois já teriam caído de sono. Harry tentaria, algumas vezes, ficar acordado para nos acompanhar no papo, mas não agüentaria muito e acabaria desistindo. E assim nossas conversas virariam um hábito. E ninguém desconfiaria de nada porque não havia do que desconfiar.

Até que um dia seu olhar se tornaria diferente e eu ficaria me indagando o que acontecia. E no dia seguinte ele evitaria me olhar nos olhos e estaria muito calado. Então eu o perguntaria o que se passava com ele e ele diria que não era nada com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso diferente. E àquela altura eu já conheceria o seu sorriso. Tanto o seu verdadeiro quanto o seu falso. Eu saberia muitas coisas sobre ele. Sua cor preferida, para que time de quadribol ele torceria, como ele gostaria de deixar o cabelo e até mesmo sobre uma ou outra namorada antiga.

Até o momento em que eu perceberia que não gostava quando ele falava sobre suas exs-namoradas. E nós chegaríamos uma vez a discutir por causa disso. E eu acharia que havia perdido o amigo pois ficaríamos até mesmo sem nos falar por quase um dia. Mas quando chegaria a noite eu o encontraria na cozinha como na noite em que brigamos e ele me sorriria o seu melhor sorriso. Tornando as palavras coisas tão insignificantes. Eu também lhe sorriria de volta e ele saberia que havíamos nos perdoado.

Nós riríamos desse dia. Ao menos no começo. Pois dias depois eu voltaria para casa e pensaria muito nele. Desejaria voltar para passar o dia com Ronald, Harry e ele. E quando caísse a noite nós nos encontraríamos de novo. Mesmo com seus olhares de canto de olho e seus sorrisos amarelos. Mesmo com seu cabelo teimando em cair sobre o rosto ou seus dedos roçando levemente nos meus enquanto brigávamos pelo pedaço de bolo. Até mesmo com o rubor que atingia a minha face quando ele me encarava por alguns longos segundos, calado. Como se fosse interessante me observar comer. Eu perguntaria o porquê daquilo e ele me sorriria doce enquanto balançaria a cabeça e voltaria a devorar o bolo.

Minha mãe nunca me veria tão insistente como quando eu a pediria para passar mais um tempo com o Harry. Ela de início não entenderia, mas acabaria compreendendo antes mesmo de mim. Quando eu voltasse ele me receberia com um sorriso. E como eu sentiria falta daquele sorriso! Mas não tanto quanto do seu forte abraço. E diferentemente de antes eu desejaria que ele não me soltasse mais. E por segundos eu até mesmo esqueceria de Harry e Ronald e enfiaria meus dedos em seus cabelos, afagando-os, como se eu sempre o fizesse quando nos encontrávamos e, tão naturalmente quanto eu, ele beijaria meu rosto e sussurraria no meu ouvido que sentiu saudades.

À tarde eu veria Harry conversar com Sirius na cozinha. E quando caísse a noite eu estaria naquele mesmo local o esperando, mas ele não apareceria. No dia seguinte eu o encararia confusa e ele se recusaria a me olhar nos olhos. Todos pareceriam diferentes. Até mesmo Harry. E isso me levaria a procurá-lo. Meu amigo não me contaria o que estaria acontecendo. Apenas me diria que eu não deveria mais me encontrar com o seu padrinho à noite. Eu ficaria ainda mais confusa. E após esperar na cozinha algumas horas eu iría até o quanto de Sirius e o encontraria ainda acordado.

Ele se levantaria e viria até mim com um olhar preocupado. Eu permaneceria confusa e insistiria para ele me contar o que Harry havia falado com ele e porque ele estaria tão diferente. O homem desconversaria e me aconselharia a voltar para o meu quarto. Mas eu seria teimosa e ficaria. Encara-lo-ia nos olhos e nem perceberia ele se aproximar. Não perceberia até sentir sua mão apertar a minha como se pedisse ajuda. Mas eu não entenderia pois ele não estaria em nenhum apuro.

Eu pediria de novo que ele me contasse o que estava acontecendo e ele não resistiria ao meu olhar triste e minha voz suplicante e me abraçaria. E sem um motivo aparente eu choraria em seu ombro e minhas mãos percorreriam seus ombros e pescoço sentindo-o tenso sobre a minha pele. E quando eu prestasse atenção sentiria todo o seu corpo pesado.

Afastar-me-ia dele, olharia em seus olhos e veria que ele brigava consigo mesmo. Eu já saberia ler os seus olhos tão bem quanto entenderia suas palavras. E apoiaria sua cabeça em meu ombro enquanto diria que estava tudo bem. Mesmo eu não sabendo o que não estaria bem. Afagaria suas costas ao passo que o sentiria relaxar. Seus dedos tensos apertariam o tecido da minha camisola com força. Sua barba roçaria em meu pescoço enquanto seu nariz me cheirava. Eu estaria usando o perfume que ele me diria uma vez que adorava.

Suas mãos percorreriam as minhas costas e sua boca percorreria o meu pescoço. Até que eu percebesse que não estava mais no controle. E que eu gostaria de não estar no controle.

Ele me encararia nos olhos, e eu veria faíscas de desejo dentro das suas íris escuras, enquanto desceria as alças da minha camisola. Eu o agradeceria mentalmente por isso pois estaria com calor e sentiria que precisava me livrar de tudo o que me sufocasse. Fecharia os olhos quando ele beijasse meu colo e descesse até os meus seios. Os dedos de uma de suas mãos brincariam com o mamilo/bico de um deles enquanto o outro recebia seus beijos. E eu estremeceria ao sentir sua língua molhada.

E estremeceria de novo quando percebesse que a sua mão se dirigiria a minha calcinha. E seus dedos percorreriam a lateral da mesma depois que ele me tomasse em um beijo desesperado. Mas eu seria mais rápida e buscaria a moletom que ele vestia fazendo-o tirá-la.

Quando nos abraçássemos de novo, eu o sentiria excitado. E desceria uma mão até o seu quadril apertando a sua bunda ainda coberta pela cueca enquanto gemeria pois seus dedos já haviam passado pela barreira que a minha calcinha representaria. Eu ficaria de olhos fechados apenas aproveitando a sensação que seus dedos provocariam ao me tocarem intimamente.

E teria o meu primeiro clímax entre mordidas no pescoço e beijos provocantes. E pensaria que se ele conseguiria me deixar assim apenas com uma mão imagina como seria o ato.

Trilharia com beijos um caminho do seu pescoço até a sua barriga, arranhando levemente as suas costas com as unhas e o ouviria gemer baixinho pelo ardor que sentia. E seus gemidos me excitariam. Abaixaria a sua cueca e sorriria marotamente para ele que me olharia com ar de riso.

Sirius enrolaria as alças da minha calcinha com os dedos e a desceria até os meus joelhos enquanto me olharia nos olhos e a partir dali ele a desceria com a boca. E isso me deixaria excitada.

Ele me empurraria até sua cama enquanto depositaria beijos doces em meus lábios. E deitaria cobre mim. Eu arranharia suas costas enquanto sua barba roçava em meu rosto em movimentos de vai e vem. Seus gemidos no meu ouvido me enlouqueceriam e eu esqueceria de controlar os meus para que ninguém acordasse.

Até que chegaríamos ao clímax. Juntos. E assim nos tornaríamos um.

E as perguntas que não faríamos quando não deveriam ser feitas já nem me importunariam mais. Eu estaria simplesmente envolvida e a idéia de tê-lo daquela forma se mostraria tão possível e simples que para nós pareceria algo comum.

E nós dormiríamos juntos sem se importar com a repercussão de tudo no dia seguinte. Não apenas pelo fato de ser isso o que dois amantes fariam após uma noite juntos, mas também porque adoraríamos essa sensação de proximidade durante a noite e amaríamos mais ainda acordar e o rosto do outro ser a primeira imagem que nosso olhos captariam.

Eu afagaria seus cabelos enquanto ele teria a cabeça apoiada em minha barriga. E pegaríamos no sono em silêncio. Porque eu teria medo de estragar tudo com palavras.

E quando amanhecesse eu acordaria com seus beijos na minha nuca e sorriria ao ouvi-lo sussurrar no meu ouvido, tão gostosamente, um bom dia. Eu me viraria para ele que me envolveria pela cintura com um braço e responderia ao seu bom dia da mesma forma. Sirius estalaria um beijo em minha bochecha e enfiaria o rosto em meus cabelos cheirando o meu perfume. E acharia incrível o mesmo ainda estar em meu corpo depois de ontem. E me diria, ainda com sussurros, que ele dormia todas as noites com meu perfume impregnado em seu corpo depois das nossas conversas na cozinha.

Eu olharia para o relógio depois de alguns minutos de conversa ao pé do ouvido e lhe diria que teríamos que levantar, pois Rony e Harry dariam pela nossa falta. Mas ele me agarraria pela cintura com divertimento. Eu lhe sorriria, mas ao encarar seus olhos lembraria que os outros achariam tudo aquilo errado e, por um momento, eu também pensaria o mesmo. E o encararia com tristeza antes de me levantar. Sirius se espantaria com a minha reação e se levantaria também. Meu braço seria seguro por ele e eu seria obrigada a me voltar para ele. O homem me perguntaria o que teria acontecido e, com tristeza nos olhos, eu lhe responderia que aquilo tudo fora impensado e errado. E que eu só conseguia raciocinar direito agora. Ele me seguraria pelos braços e me beijaria. Eu tentaria – ou não – lutar, mas o importante é que eu o beijaria de volta. E afagando meu rosto ele me diria que estaria se apaixonando por mim e que a opinião dos outros não mudaria isso. E com o maior sorriso possível eu o abraçaria e lhe diria que também estaria.

Trocaríamos de roupa e desceríamos de mãos dadas. Harry e Rony estariam sentados à mesa, mas já teriam terminado o café. Ronald nos encararia com certa surpresa e o outro cruzaria os braços ao nos ver juntos. Harry tentaria ser o primeiro a falar, mas Sirius seria mais rápido e lhe falaria que nada do que ele dissesse mudaria algo. Que ele entendia a preocupação do afilhado, mas que sabia que o que Harry mais queria era vê-lo feliz e ele o seria ao meu lado. E também lhe diria que isso não mudaria nada entre eles. E eu perceberia que meu amigo sentiria ciúmes de _nós_.

E quando ninguém estivesse por perto eu me aproximaria de Harry para conversar. E deixaria claro que não estava roubando Sirius dele e que estava triste por meu amigo ser contra o nosso relacionamento porque, assim, ele era, também, contra a nossa felicidade. E após alguns segundos Harry me olharia e me abraçaria e eu saberia que com isso ele me pedia desculpas pelo seu ato. E através de um sorriso eu lhe diria que não havia o que se perdoar.

Eu voltaria para casa e contaria tudo a minha mãe. Ela se surpreenderia, mas, como sempre, me apoiaria. E me enxeria de alegria saber que ela aceitava.

No dia seguinte eu falaria com meu pai. E, mesmo com a sua fisionomia séria, ele me diria que o seu maior desejo era a minha felicidade e que se Sirius me proporcionava isso então ele era digno da sua confiança.

E em uma tarde daquela semana Sirius viria a minha casa para um almoço. No começo tenderíamos a ficar em silêncio. Mas eu faria de tudo para que meus pais e eles conversassem e com o passar do tempo nós estaríamos até mesmo rindo juntos. Sirius mostraria seu lado engraçado e me mãe se encantaria com a sua educação refinada.

Quando estivéssemos sentados à sala após o almoço ele sussurraria _coisas_ no meu ouvido enquanto meus pais ocupavam-se com os pratos sujos. E eu não conseguiria esconder um sorriso encabulado e cúmplice. Eu escutaria alguém me chamando. Uma voz masculina. Mas não seria a voz dele. Seria a voz... de Rony?

–Mione? –senti alguém me sacudir.

Eu pisquei os olhos balançando a cabeça. E vi Harry e Ron me encararem preocupados. Ainda estávamos na minha casa, mas estava silenciosa. Olhei para os dois um pouco confusa e acho que eles notaram isso pois aguardaram. E como eu não disse nada Ronald se pronunciou, quebrando o silêncio e a troca de olhares perturbados:

–Mione você está bem? – o ruivo me perguntou, com cautela.

–Claro que estou! – falei me levantando da cadeira.

Quando eu havia me sentado à mesa eu não me recordava. Tudo estava muito confuso.

–Onde estão meus pais? – questionei olhando pela casa.

Os dois se calaram e me encararam por um tempo. Eu me voltei para eles e sorri.

–Eles estão viajando Mione, lembra? – Harry comentou franzindo o cenho – Você nos pediu para passarmos esse tempo aqui com você.

Sim, talvez meus pais tivessem viajado. Fazia tempo que queriam conhecer Roma. Mas nós estávamos conversando agora a pouco! Como eles poderiam ter ido sem eu ter percebido?

–E Sirius? – perguntei normalmente.

Harry me olhou estranhamente e Rony deu um passo para trás, assustado.

–Onde ele está? – insisti com um sorriso. Ele deveria estar escondido e pronto para me dar um susto.

–Isso não tem graça, Mione! – Harry bradou sério.

–Eu não entendo... – e o encarei sem compreender o porquê da sua raiva.

–Sirius está morto! – ele disse.

–Morto?! – repeti trêmula. Dei alguns passos para trás e me apoiei na mesa – Mas nós...nós estávamos conversando. Nós tínhamos acabado de almoçar com meus pais – eu dizia entrando em desespero – Nós estávamos juntos. Nós nos amávamos.

–Pare Mione! – Harry gritou e eu me sobressaltei – Essa brincadeira não tem graça!

–Harry... – Rony tentava acalmá-lo.

–Mas eu não estou brincando! – gritei em resposta – Ele está vivo! Eu toquei nele. Eu o beijei. Eu lembro do seu perfume. Ele...ele não está morto! – comecei a chorar.

Harry cogitou dizer algo pois o vi abrir a boca, mas ao me ver naquela estado ele a fechou.

–Mione, – Rony sussurrou se aproximando – O que está acontecendo com você? – indagou preocupado.

–Sirius está morto – Harry repetiu, sério – Morreu no nosso quinto ano. No Ministério. Ele me deixou a casa dele e o Monstro. Você...não lembra disso? – estranhou.

Flashs desses acontecimentos me abateram logo depois e lágrimas silenciosas escorregam pela minha face. Eu senti minhas pernas falharem e me sentei à mesa com dificuldade pois ainda tremia.

–Mas... – eu disse ainda chorando e encarei Harry que agora chorava – Eu o amo.

Meu amigo se aproximou, abaixou-se ao meu lado e afagou meu rosto.

–É impossível, Mione – dizia docemente – Como você pode ter se apaixonado por ele depois da sua morte?

–Eu tinha a sua lembrança e ela foi o suficiente – falei um pouco perdida – Guarde sempre a lembrança dele, Harry – comentei com a voz embargada – É a única coisa que não poderá ser tirada de nós.

Ele estava morto. Morto. E tudo o que restou dele foi uma lembrança. Uma memória que ele nunca terá.


End file.
